We Are Broken
by 01Shadow Angel
Summary: Sailor moon and JLU X over. Amy and Lita over hear the other sailor scouts bad mouthing them and saying they were lagging behind so they leave for America. What happens when the Justice League ask for them to join them? Oc's in this. I dnt own JLU or Sm
1. Chapter 1

(Amy's Pov)

I stared at my power pen in anger. Lagging behind they said, weak they say. That is utter rubbish. I infact help them out so much. They are lucky that I have good brains. Lita felt the same way as I did. She was with me, actually crying into a cushion. I've never seen her cry before.

"I thought they were our friends! and they go off and talk about us behind our backs! A team is supposed to stick together and help eachother out." she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "I know Lita. We don't need them. After what they said about us, i'm done with them...

(flash back)

_Amy was about to head inside Usagi's room until she heard her and Lita's name being mentioned._

_"Amy is such a goody two shoe's and a smarty pants. It's really annoying" she heard Serena complain._

_"For once I agree with Serena. She thinks she's better than us and Lita, god she makes us look weak when she jumps in to save us" Raye said._

_"Both of them are just show off's and are lagging behind. They might have been the ones that end up letting the nega verse almost take over" Mina huffed._

_Serena and Raye nodded "I say we kick them out of the sailor scouts and find better candidates seeing as I'M the leader" Serena said_

_"Thats not very nice you three. Both of them are just trying to help." Artemis defended_

_"I agree with Artemis on this one and you can't replace them Serena. They are the ones destined to be Sailor Mercury and Jupiter" Luna jumped in._

_"We didn't ask you two. Mind your own buisness." Mina said._

_"So it's decided. Those two are out!"_

_Outside the room, tears sprung in Amy's eyes. She wasn't like that at all. All she was doing was trying to save the earth from darkness, and bad mouthing Lita was worse. The said girl was behind her listning in._

_"Let's go Amy" she growled grabbing her hand and dragging her out the house. They went to Amy's house and cried their hearts out._

(back to the present)

"so your here!" Luna gasped jumping through the window. Amy and Lita looked up and also saw Artemis following on. "We heard everything those three said" Amy said quietly. Luna and Artemis hopped up beside the two girls and cuddled into them "We know. We saw you at the door. We disagree with them though" Luna said

"Yeah! you two are great sailor scouts. But if this is how the other three feel then they don't deserve to be scouts" Artemis said.

"Well they can keep the negaverse away with out us. We're not working with them anymore" Lita said. Artemis patted her head with his paw We figured as much" he said.

Amy and Lita smiled, but then they dropped "still, it really hurts" Lita said clenching her heart. Amy did the same.

"We don't need them. We have eachother. We're not guiding those three anymore for what they said" Luna said.

"yeah what she said" Artemis said.

Both the girls smiled and hugged the cats "Thank you Artemis and Luna" Amy said.

"Amy!" Amy's mother called

"Yes?"

Her mother appeared at the door with a smile on her face "Remember how you wanted to go to America for collage? Well our relative from America has asked if you wanted to live with her?" she said. Amy's eyes lit up "Really?"

Her mum nodded "Uh huh. Shall i call her and say you want to go?" she asked. Amy looked at Lita "May Lita go too? She wants to go to America as well" she said remembering that she had mentioned it before. Lita's mouth dropped "I can't Amy! I can't afford it" she said sadly. Amy's mum smiled

"Lita dear all of the expenses are paid. Our relative said Amy was allowed to bring a friend if she wanted. Theres plenty of room in her house" she explained. Amy squealed and hugged Lita "hear that Lita! we're going to America!" she said happily. Lita smiled widley "good thing we've learned english huh?"

Amy grinned and turned to her mum

"When do we leave?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: the negaverse no longer exsists except for a few demons here and there and the girls are 18. They will have their first power pen transformation.**

Lita and Amy sat in the plane with smiles on their faces as they chatted. They were on their way to central city to live with Amy's Aunt Mary. They didn't tell the other scouts about as they would possibly try and stop them from leaving.

The plane finally landed and the girls went to collect their luggage and their guardian cats.

"Oh dear, I hope we never go on a plane ever again" Luna said dizzily from her cadge. Artemis was the same. Amy and Lita laughed and placed them on their laps and petted them to make them feel better.

"Amy!"

Amy turned to see a woman with brown hair and glasses looking around the airport She smiled and ran towards her forgetting Artemis was in her lap but Lita caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Aunty Mary!" she laughed hugging the woman

"OOOH! look at you! your so big now. What happened to the cute little girl I remember back in Japan" she joked. Amy laughed and gestured to Lita "Aunty Mary this is my friend Lita" she said. Lita bowed with the two cats in her arms "It's nice to meet you Miss Mary" she said politly. Mary laughed and hugged the girl and squishing the cats "Call me Aunty Mary silly! come on lets get home!" she said taking one of their suitcases.

(In the car)

Oh your gonna love it here you two. Theres the mall, lots of clubs for you to go to and a good collage. I got you some forms to get you in" Mary said smiling. The girls who were in the back grinned.

"If it's fine with you two, do you mind if you share a room?" she asked

"That's fine miss...I mean Aunty Mary." Lita said. Mary grinned "we can get stuff for you to decorate it tomorrow okay?"

Amy and Lita nodded. "This city is so big! I hope we don't get lost" Amy said looking out the window.

"No sweat Amy. We can find our way around. We can look around tomorrow" Lita said.

(at the house)

"Well this is your room. Sorry that it's too plain at the moment but when you go out tomorrow I'll give you guys money to get paint and such." Mary said putting the suitcases down. The room was quite big for Amy and Lita. It had two single beds. One by the window and one on the other end of the room. Two desks were next to them and a walk in wardrobe was present with a bathroom as well (kind of like Carrie's one in sex and the city) and there was a balcony.

"Thank you Aunty Mary. For letting us stay I mean" Amy said bowing in thanks. Mary grinned "It's not a problem. I want you to have a good education and such" she said kissing Amy's fore head "Now I need to go for some grocerries. You two can un pack. Lock the door if your going out" She said handing a key to Amy.

Amy and Lita opened their suit cases and began to unpack. "Hey Luna. Do you have a spell or something that can get us to speak proper english?" Lita asked

"Lita has a point there. Our English isn't so good" Amy pointed out. Luna thought for a moment. "I do have a supply of magic candy that can grant you the chosen language you ask for" she said grinning. She flipped back wards and in mid air came a blue piece of candy and a green piece of candy appeared. They fell into the girls hands "Now these are english candies. They will make you speak and understand english." Luna explained

"But you can still speak japanese if you want to at any time" Artemis said. The girls nodded and ate their candy.

After a minute or two Lita tested it out. "Testing, testing, 1,2...oh wow cool!" Lita cheered

"My thats a very good trick Luna. Thank you" Amy said happily.

**beep beep beep**

"Uh oh" Lita groaned flopping on the bed

"It's the other scouts" Amy said checking the ID of the communicator. Artemis nodded to Luna who did the same. Amy opened the communicator "Hello?" she said

_"Amy! where are you and Lita!"_ Raye yelled noticing they were in a different room (it a video communicator)

"WE are in Central city in America. We are living with my aunt." Amy said. Serena shoved Raye away from the screen_ "hey why didn't you ask me? i thought we were best friends Amy!"_ Serena said bawling her eyes out.

"Why are you there? you should be here! we're a team!" Mina said.

Lita stomped over and grabbed the communicator from Amy "We thought that too but you guys really think we're show off's and what not!" she yelled.

_"What are you babbling about Lita?"_ Mina asked with obvious fake innocence. Amy took the communicator from Lita "we heard everything you said about us!" she said

_"Hey! that's not fair you were ease dropping!"_ Raye cried out angrily.

Luna and Artemis jumped on lita and Amy's laps.

_"Hey! why are you two with them!"_ Serena shouted. Luna glared at Serena. "We went with them because of your selfish attitude. How dare you bad mouth your friends. They have been by your side from the very begining and you go on ahead and hurt their feelings. You, no all of you three are NOT worthy of being sailor scouts." Luna said. Artemis also glared at them "So me and Luna have decided to strip you of your titles." he stated

"From this day on you are no longer Sailor moon, Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars" Luna said. Her cresent moon glowed brightly then dimmed.

_"Hey what happened!"_ Mina yelled

_"My power pen's dissapered!"_ Raye cried out

_"So's my broach!"_ Serena yelled

"Like we said. You have been stripped of your titles" Artemis said smirking

_"You can't do that!"_ Serena said with tears welding up in her eyes.

"We can and we just did. Sailor Scouts are supposed to stick together and be a team but we can see that you can't do that." Luna stated

Amy and Lita were shocked at what the cat's had done. They checked to see if they still had their power pens.

They did.

"Since your titles have been stripped we are going to search for more suitable candadites to take your place" Artemis said.

"And we'll be taking that communicator back. Goodbye girls. Amy, Lita do you have anything to say?" Luna asked.

"Yes we do" Amy said. They looked at their X team mates "We wish we had never met you rude, inconsiderate, selfish people!" she yelled

"And we hope we never see you again!" Lita yelled from the window

"Goodbye!" they yelled turning the communicator off. The X sailor scouts communicators appeared on Lita's bed plus their power pens and Serena's broach.

"We were serious about finding new scouts. Those three are trash to us now" Artemis said.

Amy and Lita smiled and hugged the cats "Thank you Luna and Artemis. Wait what about the left over demons?" Lita asked.

"before we left we sensed none. They must be else where" Luna said. Amy sighed "that's good then. Shall we go out for a walk?" she asked.

Lita grabbed her coat "Let's go then!"


End file.
